Ares
by Lovelace -Annabell
Summary: Ares, a strong and brilliant hybrid, must team up with Artemis Fowl if she wants to save her mother. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything except Ares and other characters that are not in the original series. Artemis Fowl, Holly Short, and the other characters from the real series is Eoin Colfer's.**

Hey, it's Lovelace again. I'm going to attempt to write a chapter story. Tell me how I'm doing. Thanks.

**Chapter one**

_My dear, dear Ares. Listen closely and __Carefully__. I have to travel, but I'll be back soon. I'd go into details, but the past is too vast and complicated. Things will change, not only our future. The truth isn't for the People or the public, or the sake of the People, of the public, including the children of the People. So, for me, please go and please don't do anything. I'll come home soon. Do for me._

_Love, Your Mother, Holly._

_Ps: Your father, Artemis, will take care of you. _

Ares Short folded the paper and put the note in her pocket. She had been getting ready for her lesson, being home schooled and all, when the note appeared on the dinning room table. Reading it, her mind unconsciously correcting the broken sentences, she almost missed it.

But then _it _clicked, and she realized what was to be done.

She needed to be with her father, this _Artemis,_ and he was supposed to help her with this. To change everything.

She began her journey by packing her bag.

Heading out on the streets in Haven today was different than it was in the past. Ares looked vulnerable, despite the dagger attached on her belt, the knife in her boot, and the Neutrino tucked in her jacket. She was out of place, a teenaged hybrid walking directly to Foaly's house, when there was no one in the streets.

Carter, one of Foaly's boys, ushered her inside the house. He was a close friend of hers, in fact, her _only_ friend. They grew up together, even him being a year older, and twice her size.

He galloped to close the blinds and draw the curtains close. Then he turned to her, slightly frustrated.

"What's a matter with you, Ares? Are you insane?" He sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Please be more careful. Now, why are you over here?"

"I need to see your father."

"Father won't be back till later." He replied.

"When?" Ares inquired.

"Not till tomorrow. Everyone went into the safe town for a while. I begged to stay here. I had the feeling that you would need me."

Ares rolled her eyes. _A centaur's pride…_

Carter didn't catch that. "Do you want to watch a movie, or something?"

"I need to use the restroom, but go ahead and pick out that movie."

And with those words, Carter trotted to the living room and Ares went towards the bathroom, but she passed it, and went into the lab. She had about three or less minutes to be done. After disabling the alarms, she sat in the chair and started on her ticket out of there.

**Password:**

_That_ got her. _Got any childhood friends I need to know about, Foaly? _She thought. _Or do I already know it?_

She thought hard and then typed. Two words popped up and she smiled to herself.

**Access Granted**

**Chute 00001- Destination- Tara.**

Now she had that part done, Ares decided she would do a little history on this _Artemis Fowl. _

The first search brought up criminal records. _You have such taste, mom. _Scrolling down, she read on.

Then she heard Carter popping corn, meaning that she didn't have any more time. She printed the rest of the pages; she would read them on her way there. She grabbed her stuff, and opened the chute. A tin foil hat fell and clattered on the floor. Ares swore.

Carter had heard it, and he was coming for her.

"Ares? Are you okay? Wait... Where are you?"

"Sorry." Was what he heard before a mind-boggling noise.

The chute was taking off.

Now our poor Ares, scared to death, was at the controls, trying to stabilize the car. Her teeth were rattling inside her skull, and before she knew it, she was being tossed around the cabin.

Thankfully, her ride was short, and the shuttle stopped abruptly, throwing her against the front window.

_Next time I'm using a seat belt._ She thought bitterly, opening the door. Sunlight warmed her skin, a golden bliss.

She pulled out the files over Artemis Fowl, and began her search for our genus Irishman.

Artemis was doing a little searching himself.

"An unidentified object just came from the Lower Elements." Said Butler.

"I _know_ that." The thirty one year old said. He was already at the computers, typing furiously. "I'm trying to reach the computers, but someone disabled it." And with him, _no one_ disables his things with out getting away.

"What?" Butler asked.

"I believe you heard correctly." Artemis said with a sigh. He typed more, trying almost everything, and then slammed his fists on his desk.

"D'Arvit!" He swore. "Who the heck are you?" He said to the screen.

The one to blame was one of his own. Ares, finding cameras by their energy, had destroyed them. She didn't like _humans _watching her; even though she was part one. And she was pretty sure that they wouldn't like watching her.

_Hybrid._

The label pulsed in her mind. It was an advantage and a disability. The advantage was she was strong, being able to do almost everything an elf could do, and she was brilliant. The disadvantage was her emotions, like all elves, half-human or not. So she started her way towards the Fowl Manor, knowing every step was one step closer to saving her mom.

Artemis was rebooting the cameras when the doorbell dinged.

He checked the monitor, seeing a girl of thirteen years or so of age. _Probably selling Girl Scout cookies._ He thought. _I want the thin mints and the peanut butter patties. And do you have the caramel coconut ones?_

Thought the genius won't admit it, he jumped when the girl suddenly stared strait into the monitor hidden in the plants.

"Let me in, Artemis Fowl," She said in a manner that impressed him. Did she know about the-

"I have disabled your traps."

_Oh?_ He mentally implored. _What else do you know?_

"_And_," She said, very confiedent in herself. "You'd never hurt your own."

_What?_

He pressed the speaker. "What makes you think you are one of my own?"

She hesitated, just for one second, but Artemis caught it. "Because… Can we talk face to face?"

"Over some tea?" Artemis asked, like a stranger asking if you wanted candy. A stranger's candy was always the sweetest candy.

He didn't wait for answer, just said, "Butler will escort you."

Everything was silent and completely still. Then a giant man opened the door, staring down on her. _He must do that all the time._

"Drop the weapons here." He said.

She pulled out her Neutrino. He crossed his arms. "All of it."

Then she pulled out the knife from her boot. He grunted and grabbed her arm with a grip that she knew that could break her arm if he wanted to.

He led her to a room. He stopped in the doorway, still holding Ares with a strong grip.

"Let her in, Butler." Artemis said. Butler let go and Ares entered.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. Have a seat. Butler, go fetch the tea."

After Butler left, Artemis got serious. "_Who _are you? How did you disable my stuff?"

Ares leaned closer. "I am Ares. And I know a lot of things, Mr. Fowl."

Butler came back with tea, and handed a cup to Ares and another to Artemis. Then Butler went out of the room.

"Ares?" Artemis said. "The Greek _god_ of War."

"Artemis. The Greek _goddess_ of the hunt." Ares said.

Artemis laughed. "True. But did you know it's rude to not drink tea when it's offered to you? "

"Yes, I know." Ares replied. "But I hate tea. When did you move to Tara?"

"Recently, how did you know I was here?"

"Foaly's computer."

Artemis smiled.

_He must know Foaly._

They had random chit-chat, and then Artemis asked the main question.

"Who are your parents?"

"Do you not know, Artemis? Are you that blind?"

"No. I had my first assumptions, but I need to confirm them." He said, his intelligent blue and hazel eyes staring into her blue ones.

"My mother is Holly Short." Ares said, saying the obvious. She had a nutty complexion, and the same hook nose. "And you are my father."

Artemis closed his eyes and folded his hands. Why didn't Holly tell him? She could've lived on the surface with him. She probably was treated horribly in Haven, carrying not only the child of a human, but _the _human that knows the existence of Fairies, _the_ human that _kidnapped_ her,_ the evil genius. _

_It was just one time. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant. Then again, Holly never did anything she was supposed to if she thought she had a better idea. And it's not like she could've stopped it. Da-_

"And I need your help." Ares said. "To save her."

**Oh, look! A Cliffy!**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the drill, I don't own Artemis.**

**Please read, review, I think you get the Idea.**

**-Lovelace**

**Chapter two**

"Do you not believe me?" said a very angry Ares.

Artemis didn't answer, just looked at her.

Ares, angry, pulled out the knife from her belt, and Artemis shouted, but there was no need. Ares pricked her thumb, and grabbed a tube.

"Do a freaking blood test." She snapped at him. "I don't lie."

_She's defiantly Holly's kid. Who else would do something like that? _Artemis couldn't help but suppressed a smile.

"That's okay, I believe you. At least that you are my kid. However, Holly _needing _and _wanting _me? Doesn't sound right to me. I don't buy it." _She needs me when she's in trouble and doesn't want me, and wants me when she doesn't need me, of course._ Artemis thought. _Which doesn't happen a lot. I remember the bruises on my shoulder for every time she punched me._

Ares smirked. "She doesn't. I need you to help me to help her."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What makes you so sure?"

Ares' hand went to her pocket and she pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Holly groaned in pain. To tell you the truth, that's all she had been doing. Screaming and groaning, occasionally passing out from the pain.

Grief overwhelmed her. Her daughter would have to stop this.

_Sacrifice. _The voice boomed.

"Stop it!" She screamed. Her throat was raw and made her voice raspy. Her hands were bloody from rubbing the rusted cuffs that held her up. She was so weak that she could barely lift her head.

For the first time in a long time, Holly knew she would die. But Artemis couldn't save her now.

_Sacrifice. Sacrifice to me._

"Shut the heck up!" the elf in chains yelled. "I won't sacrifice to you!"

THE VOICE WAS SILENT.

THE VOICE'S MIND WAS SIMPLE.

EVEN SO, IT KNEW THAT HOLLY WASN'T SACRIFICE.

HOLLY WAS TICKET TO SACRIFICE.

HOLLY WOULD BRING SACRIFICE HERE.

THEN VOICE BE STRONGER. VOICE BE SMARTER.

VOICE WOULD WIN THIS TIME.

VOICE WOULD BE VICTORIOUS.

VOICE WOULD USE HOLLY.

TO GET SACRIFICE HERE.

VOICE TAKE SACRIFICE.

AND SURVIVE.

Ares.

Holly couldn't hear anything. Not anymore. No constant dripping of the water. No wind channel. No thoughts. No Voice. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"It's coded."

Artemis stared at the note. The words were careless, some were erased, and the grammar was horrible.

"I already know that." Ares said.

_My dear, dear Ares. Listen closely and __Carefully__. _

_Why is carefully capitalized? _The Irishman thought. _Why is it underlined?_

"That's the code." He muttered to himself.

He took a pencil and underlined every fourth word.

_My dear, dear __Ares__. Listen closely and __Carefully__. I have to __travel__, but I'll be __back__ soon. I'd go __into__ details, but the __past__ is too vast __and__ complicated. Things will __change__, not only our __future__. The truth isn't __for__ the People or __the__ public, or the __sake__ of the People, __of__ the public, including __the__ children of the __People__. So, for me, __please__ go and please __don't__ do anything. I'll __come__ home soon. Do __for__ me._

_Love, Your __mother__, Holly._

_Ps: Your father, __Artemis__, will take care of you. _

**Short chapter!**

**REVIEW.**

**Actually, PS: Isn't a word…..at least to Holly it isn't.**


End file.
